On My Own
by the Triscuit
Summary: This is a timetravel!betrayed!evil!darklord!Harry Bad!Ron,Hermione,Dumbles,Order Rated for sex, language, violence. No longlasting romance
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form

**Chapter 1**

"_How are you, Harry?" said a very familiar voice. Harry turned around and found himself facing to Sirius. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He could not believe his eyes._

"_Sirius, is that really you? How this is possible? I …" he began his questions but Sirius held up his hand to stop Harry. _

"_Harry, why did you kill me? What have I done to you to deserve such an act from you? You know you are responsible for my death, do not you? Why Harry?" by the end of his speech Harry was on his knees and sobbing uncontrollably. _

"_I am sorry Sirius. I know it is me and believe me everyday I mourn. I know I am guilty…" Harry was again cut off by Sirius._

"_Being sorry does not change anything. I trusted you. I hate you Harry, I hate you." Harry was now outright crying._

"_Please Sirius, forgive me. I love you" Harry managed to say._

"_Shut up you shit .you are not my godson anymore" Sirius said started to walk away. _

"_SIRIUS! Forgive me Sirius." Sirius stopped and turned to face Harry. _

"_You will pay what you have done to me Harry," He took out his wand and aimed to Harry. "Avada Kedavra!" he bellowed. Harry saw the sickly green light zooming towards him. He covered his face with his hand and screamed " Nooo.."_

Suddenly a raven haired boy woke up in his small bedroom at No: 4 Privet Drive. He was sweating and shaking. It had been a week since he left Hogwarts and it had been 2 weeks from his godfather's death. He did not have a night sleep without nightmares. He recalled his dream. Sirius was right. He was responsible for Sirius's death. If he used the mirror, if he listened to that damned know-it –all, if he let the adults handle the situation, if he studied occlumency more seriously… the list was going on and on.

He looked at the clock and it showed 2:30 am. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep so he got up and watch the outside through the window. He spotted the Dog Star in the sky immediately and he began to cry.

'Why me? Why am I alive? Why can not I have a normal happy life? Why do I have to be Harry bloody Potter, the-boy-who-always-suffers? Why was I not strong enough to save Sirius?' these questions were running through his mind since the events in DOM. Through out those two weeks he looked for the answers to the questions. Although he could not find the answers, he came up with an idea. He now knew he had to be strong to defeat Voldemort. He did not believe in the prophecy. He would fight this war not because of a prophecy. He would fight to avenge his loved ones' deaths. He would make Tom Riddle suffer.

While he was pondering these thoughts, Hedwig flied in to his room. She came from delivering Harry's letter to Order which contained the words 'I am fine'. At the thought of the Order his mind went to a certain Headmaster. Harry knew that Dumbledore was also responsible for Sirius' death and his miserable life.

'Why didn't he tell me the prophecy before? Why did he avoid me during last year? Why did not he give me occlumency lessons himself instead of Snape? If it is so safe here, then why do I have watchdogs for 24 hours?' as he continued to think about Dumbledore his anger began to rise. The air in his room became heavy with the magic. Hedwig began to have difficulty breathing. Air began to crackle and the objects on his table started to vibrate. Harry knew he had to relax or his accidental magic would cause a problem with the Ministry and it was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

Harry took several deep breaths and slowly relaxed. The objects stopped their movement. "After I have dealt with Voldemort, I will come after you, Dumbledore. You will pay the price of locking me here. That I promise on my blood." He said.

He had to do something. He was aware that both Dumbledore and Voldemort were powerful than him. They both knew more powerful spells than him and they had much more experience than him. How he could become more powerful? He had to make a workout schedule.

First he had to go to Gringott's to withdraw some money. Then he would buy books, both light and dark. He decided to learn the Dark Arts. As to why Harry did that? Well, First of all he had to know what he would face, secondly he would give them some of their own medicine, thirdly and most importantly, he had to be able to do magic, so he could practice what he learned

Then he had to find a place to live. He couldn't stay with his relatives anymore. Although this summer they had been nicer than before, he had had enough of them to last a whole lifetime.

He decided to leave that moment. He immediately grabbed his father's invisibility cloak, the Marauder's Map (I won't come back here to collect anything, he thought.) and his wand. He didn't take his trunk.

'The books were last years and I don't need Dudley's hand me downs anymore. I have plenty of money so I'll buy myself some decent clothes.' He thought

"Hedwig, I am leaving this place and won't come back. You can't come with me right now. Hunt for two days then go and find me. I hope I can find a place by the time you start searching me." Hedwig hooted angrily but did what her master told her to and flied out of the window. Harry was always fond of her.

'My first friend. She was always loyal to him.'

He put his father's cloak on and left from the back door through the kitchen. He chose to leave then because it was Tonks' shift. Tonks would leave at 6:00 am and Kingsley would come guard him. After that Moody would come at 3:00 pm. Only Moody would notice he left, as he could see through solid objects. So now he had 12 hours to escape and start a new life.

Harry walked for ten minutes and called the Knight Bus. BANG...

"Welcome to Knight Bus! I am Stan" said the enthusiastic clerk. "Diagon Alley, Gringott's. Please be quick. Here take a galleon. Keep the turn and do not tell anyone I was here ok?" Harry asked. Stan was stunned by the generosity and replied "Of course young man. Your secret is safe. Next stop Diagon Alley, Gringott's." He said and the bus began to travel in neck breaking speed.

After ten minutes, Harry stood in front of the bank. He thought it would be closed at night but he tried his chance. He learned that wizarding banks were different from the muggle banks. They worked 24 hours a day, fortunately.

He entered the bank and went to the nearest goblin. He was surprised when he noticed the goblin was Griphook.

"Hi, Griphook! I want to visit my vault and withdraw some money. Here is the key." Harry was taken aback by the shocked expression on Griphook's face. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

Griphook took the key and said "Oh no Mr. Potter. Wizards don't bother to know our names. They do not respect us. So when you called me by my name I am surprised. Actually we are expecting you. However, you did not mention Sirius Black's will. Did you not know about it?"

"No, I do not know about the will. No one told me about it" answered Harry. "Haven't you received a letter?" asked Griphook. "No, I have not received any letter from Gringott's. Let me guess, you give the letter to Dumbledore to pass it to me do not you?" Harry said. "Yes, that is exactly what we did. I understand Dumbledore deceived us. He will pay for his action. We are very sorry Mr. Potter about this incident. We will not repeat our mistake" Griphook said and determination etched on his face. "I know how manipulative that bastard. I accept your apology. Anyway, let's get over with the will ok?" "Of course, this way please."

After walking down the corridors for ten minutes, they reached Griphook's office. "Mr. Potter, Sirius Black declared you as the Heir of Black family. You are in control of everything except for Grimmauld Place no: 12. That residence left to Remus Lupin for use of Order. Other than that you have Black family vault and three residences. One is in London, Padfoot's House no: 3.It is under the Fidelius charm. Once you sign this will, you will become the secret keeper of the house. You will know where it is. Another manor is in France and the last manor is in Hogsmead under the name Shrieking Shack."

Harry was relieved when he heard about the manor in London. He immediately decided to live there. He was a little bit surprised when he heard that he was the new owner of the Shrieking Shack. He would repair the house. "Can you explain the emancipation part?"

"Yes. Well, basically you will become Lord Potter and Lord Black as you are now the heir of the houses. You will be count as an adult in the wizarding world but not in the muggle world. Because you will be an adult, you can perform magic, have apparition license, and have control on both families' vaults and assets."

"Give me the papers Griphook" Harry exclaimed excitedly. That was what he was looking for, permission to use magic. He signed the papers. He felt like something fusing in his mind. After a second he understood what happened. He knew where the manors were both Black's and Potter's. Griphook continued.

"Because you are now Lord Potter, I will inform you about their assets. A manor in Godric's Hallow…" Harry cut Griphook's speech and said "I know the manors Griphook. However, I have some requests from you. I want you to repair Godric's Hallow. Also put all the things in all my vaults in the Potter family vault. It will be much easier that way. Can you do these please?"

"Yes Lord Potter. It will be done by tomorrow. Anything else?"

"Do you have anything like a muggle credit card? I am planning to make some big purchases and I do not want to carry too much money."

"Yes. We have wallets. You think of the price and it will appear in the wallet. The money will be directly deposited from your vaults. Also we have special money bag similar to the credit card. It works in the same process. Both of them are charmed to your magical signature so even someone steals them they cannot use them."

"That's great. They are exactly what I am looking for. I will take them both." Harry said. Griphook stood up and both of them started to walk towards to entrance of the bank.

"Griphook, thank you for everything that you've done. I want this meeting to be secret. Also could you lend me a black robe with a hood? I do not want to use my invisibility cloak all the time." Griphook snapped his fingers and a black robe appeared. Harry put the robe on and tucked his father's cloak under his robes. He took the wallet and the money bag. "I will come tomorrow to visit my vault. See you later." Harry said and walked into Diagon Alley. It was still dark and Harry made his way to Leaky Cauldron without any problem and from there entered to muggle London.

Quickly took a cab and gave the driver the directions of Padfoot's House. He used his wallet and amazed how it was easy and practical. He stood between the houses number 2 and 4. He thought the address of Padfoot's House No: 3, and a pitch black door appeared in front of him. There was a snake emblem on it. Harry placed his hand on the door. It glowed in silver color for a second and with a click the door opened.

Top of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Thx to ulkster 4 letting me post this stuff. OMG, maybe there will be some Draco/Harry hardcore slash later? And that kids, is what you call sarcasm.

Top of Form

Chapter 2

3 pm at Privet Drive

Moody apparated to Little Whining for his shift. He saw Kingsley under a tree wearing invisibility cloak. He made his way to him. Because of the anti-apparation wards, Moody had to walk 5 minutes in order to talk to Kingsley. While he was walking, he looked at Harry's bedroom with his magical eye. It was empty. Then he looked downstairs but again he could not spot Harry. He began to worry and he reached Kingsley.

"Where is Harry? Is he at the park? If he is then why are you here?" he asked. Kingsley startled by the sudden voice but relaxed when he understood the voice belongs to Moody. All guards wore invisibility cloaks during their shifts.

"Harry is in the house. He did not leave the house during my shift. Tonks reported everything is ok. Is there a problem?" Kingsley said.

"He isn't at home Kingsley. It is obvious he is absent. My eye never failed me. Apparate to HQ. I will interrogate his relatives. Go and tell Dumbledore about the situation!" he exclaimed. Kinsley jogged until he was out of the anti-apparation ward and vanished out of thin air.

Moody opened the door of No: 4 Privet Drive with an unlocking spell and walked to the living room where Petunia was. "Mrs. Dursley, do you know where Harry is?"

Petunia jumped by the sudden voice. She was ecstatic this morning when she found out that Harry was not at home. "How dare you to sneak into my house you freak! Leave my house immediately!" she shouted. Moody rolled his magical eye and drew his wand. He fired a body binding jinx on her. Petunia was in shock from the attack.

"I will not repeat myself again. If you do not answer, well, you remember what Hagrid did to your son right? Well, your son shall be a full pig and I'll eat him! I will not tolerate any foolishness. Now, where is Harry?" he barked. Petunia would be shaking if she was not under a body bind jinx.

"I…I don't know. I went to his bedroom at 7.30 am to call him to breakfast. He was not in his room. I looked at the back garden but again I couldn't find him." she answered with a quivering voice. Moody knew that she was telling the truth. He was involved in countless interrogations and he became an expert at the topic. He could tell if one was telling the truth or not. He lifted the curse on her and left the house.

Moody asked the neighbors if they saw Harry by describing the boy's appearance but nobody saw anyone in that description. Finally he gave up. After exiting the anti-apparation ward, he went to HQ with a 'pop'.

Kingsley appeared in the middle of the kitchen. Molly was preparing lunch and Remus was reading Daily Prophet with a cup of tea in his hand. "Do you know where Dumbledore is?" Kingsley asked. Remus's head snapped up

"He is at Hogwarts. Is there something wrong?"

The Weasley's moved to the HQ because of security reasons. The Burrow was not safe enough and Arthur, Bill and Charlie were placing wards whenever they had free time. Also it was decided by Dumbledore to make Ron and Hermione full members to the Order. They had been reporting everything about Harry to Headmaster. They were forced to become friends with Harry during their first year in order keep close tabs on him.

Molly of course disagreed with Dumbledore about the full membership. In the end it was decided to train them till September 1 and then induct them into Order. They were taught by Remus, Kinsley and Moody. Tonks refused to teach them because she believed Harry needed training not them. She was also upset about Harry's living arrangements and recommended to move him HQ but Dumbledore rejected this. When Dumbledore rejected Tonks' request, she stormed out of the meeting room and did not come back to any Order meetings .The only Order related thing she did was guarding Harry.

Ron was going to kitchen to have snack. Just before entering the kitchen he heard Kingsley's question and he began to listen to their conversations.

"Harry isn't at home. I did not see him leaving the house. I think he vanished during Tonks's shift." Kingsley said to Remus. Lupin was worried. It was not like Harry to leave the house. Albus, Ron, Hermione wrote him not to leave house in any condition. There must be something happened and in his opinion it was related to Tonks. Kingsley walked over to the fireplace and called Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was considering who to hire as a DADA teacher. He could not find a decent teacher for five years except for Remus. Fudge's popularity was decreased when Voldemort's return was confirmed. Therefore, Dumbledore again gained the control over Fudge. He was thinking to hire Lupin again. He was a good teacher and he could take Harry's mind out of Sirius. Dumbledore just decided to hire Lupin as he heard Kingsley's call from the fire place.

"Albus, we have a problem. Harry isn't in the house." Kingsley reported. Dumbledore's heart skipped a beat with the declaration. "Are you sure Kingsley? I did not sense a breach of the wards. You know I bonded the wards to myself." Albus said.

"I am sure Headmaster. Moody said Harry was not at home and told me to report you." Albus leaned back and started to think what to do. It was obvious that Harry left the house by his own will because he did not sense any breach in the wards.

"Call the other members to an urgent meeting. I am coming right now." with that he stood up and made a portkey to HQ.

7 am at Padfoot's House

_Harry placed his hand on the door. It glowed in silver color for a second and with a click the door opened_. (This was the end of chapter uno)

Harry pushed the door and it opened widely. Inside of the house was dark. Harry whispered 'lumos' and white light erupt from the tip of his wand illuminating the corridor. Harry took a step in the house and suddenly floating candles lit up and lightened the house. Harry extinguished the light that was coming from his wand with the word 'nox'.

The walls were red and there were silver lines on them with a one foot gap between them. The corridor was rather short. It was ten feet long and it leaded to the living room. The room was rather big. There were three couches and they were placed in U shape. The open end of the U shape looked to the fire place which huge. A two meter man could easily fit in it. There were logs in the fire place. Harry pointed his wand at the logs and said "Incendio". Flames appeared in the fire place and the room began to warm up.

Opposite side of the corridor, where Harry came, there were stairs. One of them went upstairs, the other leaded to basement. The couches were black, green and silver. A door behind the black couch leaded to kitchen.

Harry entered the kitchen. It was not as big as the one in Grimmauld Place but it was bigger than the kitchen in Privet Drive. The fridge was there but there was not any food. He left the kitchen and made his way upstairs. There were five doors on the second floor. One room was the master bedroom. It had a king sized four poster bed, a comfortable couch, two chairs and a table. There was second door in the room that leaded to a bathroom. It was like an exact copy of the Prefects' Bathroom at Hogwarts. The other two rooms were bedrooms too. One of the rooms was the library. It was not as big as the library in Hogwarts but one can store 10000 books here. The rags were empty and there was a single parchment on a study table. Harry picked up the parchment and read the note on it.

_The books are now stored in Grimmauld Place. In order to bring the books here place your hand on this parchment_ _say 'bring the books'. All the books which belong to Black family will be transported to here wherever they are._

_Also you can write the name of the subject you want to study here and this parchment will show you the useful books about that subject._

A smile appeared on Harry's face. This would surely help his training. He looked at his watch and it showed 7.30 am. He did not want to alert the Order. They would notice his escape seven and a half hours later. So he decided not to use the parchment for now. The last room was a study room. It was a small room compared to the other rooms on this floor. The walls were blue and the room enlightened by an enchanted ceiling. When one entered the room, the ceiling lightened the room and when you left, it would be dark again. All the rooms worked in this process except for the bedrooms. They were adjusted in a way that you could arrange the light in the room by thinking.

There was a round table in the room and the walls were radiating calmness. Around the table there were three comfortable chairs. The window on the wall was large. You can easily watch the street from where you were sitting.

He went to the basement. The stairs and corridors were lightened by floating candles instead of enchanted ceilings. There were three doors in this floor. The first door on the right was belonged to a potions lab. It was a big lab and the substances were nearly touched. Some of the substances were very rare that Snape would run naked around the school to have them. Harry was determined to learn potions. Even if he couldn't make Snape's class, he would study and take the newt exam of the potions.

The room that was opposite side of the potions lab was a dueling chamber. There were several weapons like spears, swords, daggers, among the European section. There were also a lot of Asian looking weapons and others which Harry didn't recognize. There were weight lifting machines on the far side of the corner. Ten practice dummies stood on the left wall. Harry examined them and learned that they were adjustable for several labels. He was tired now so he did not practice a duel. He left. The last room was huge but it was also empty. There was nothing in the room. Harry did not know what to do with the room but for now he was exhausted and went to the master bedroom. He cleaned dust on the bed with a cleaning charm. He looked at his watch. It was 8 am. He put his head on the pillow and instantly fell asleep.

Harry woke up six hours later. For the first in two weeks he really felt rested and fresh. Maybe it was because he didn't have nightmares or he was so tired that he felt rested. Anyway he was happy. He stripped his clothes and went to have a bath. He spent an hour in the bath. It felt so good. He had not spent longer than fifteen minutes at his relatives' house. He really felt like a different person. He went back to his room. He saw a wardrobe and startled. He had not seen it last night. May be he was tired and didn't recognize. He opened it. There were ten black robes with black hoods. They were like a replica of a Death Eater robe. He put one on. He would go to shopping today and he didn't want to be recognized.

Because there was nothing to eat, he decided to have lunch at Leaky Cauldron. He left the house and began to walk to his destination. While he was walking, he thought over yesterday's events. The most striking part was Sirius's will. 'I caused his death and he left me everything.' Harry thought. He still couldn't get over his death and he thought he would never get over. He grieved every single day since his death. At the end he understood that he would never forget the man he thought as a second father. However, he was also aware that he couldn't achieve anything if he continued to grieve. He buried Sirius in the deepest part of his heart. 'He would want me to be happy. He would hate me if I cried over him.' Harry thought.

He just finished going over yesterday's events, he found himself standing in front of Leaky Cauldron. He had not recognized the strange looks from muggles staring at his robes. He entered the shop and gave his order to Tom, the shopkeeper. He sat down at a table and started to eat his meal in silence. It was 3:15 pm and he was sure the Order was now aware of his escape. He tossed three galleons on the table and walked over the wall which leads to Diagon Alley. He tapped the right bricks on the wall with his wand. The wall disappeared and Harry walked to Diagon Alley. He would visit his vault tomorrow. Therefore, he would not go Gringott's. His first stop was Madam Malkin's shop. He entered the shop. A girl at his age came towards him.

"Is there anything I can help you, sir?" asked the girl. She was tall and blonde. She had sparkling blue eyes. However, what caught Harry's attention were her big breasts. He could not take his eyes from girl's chest. He thanked God that the hood covered his whole face. He had a little bit difficulty to find words.

"Yes. I want a whole wardrobe, everything from socks to dress robes. Money is no problem. I want top quality." He said. The girl's eyes were widened. If she could pull this purchase, she would not need to work for the rest of the summer.

"Ok sir. I will go and fetch Madam Malkin." She said and turned to leave. Harry grabbed the girl by her arm and said "Do you really need to fetch her? I mean you look like quite capable in your job. I rather spend my time with a beautiful girl like you than an old woman." 'What the hell! Why did I say the last part?' Harry thought. The girl blushed by Harry's compliments and started to take measures. While she was working, Harry asked "What is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Jessica. Jessica Tingleff. I am a seventh year student at Hogwarts. You?" she asked.

"I am James." He said. He could not reveal his identity and he could not make up a surname. He continued "So you are seventeen. I am seventeen years old too. However, I did not go to school. I am home schooled and please call me James. Sir makes me feel old." He lied and he found it was very easy to lie. Jessica was somewhat surprised to hear that James/Harry was seventeen and home schooled.

"Ok James. What colors you like for the robes?" she asked. "I want them black, silver, dark green and dark blue. I want you to choose the dress robes. I trust your choices. The models of the robes are also in your decision" Harry answered. Jessica was shocked. Harry continued "When will they be ready?"

"They will be ready in four hours, James. Would you like to pay now or when you get the robes?" she asked. "Now." Harry simply said. He paid 10000 galleons and an extra 1000 to Jessica for her service. Jessica was beyond shocked by the generosity; she received congratulations from Madam Malkin.

Harry was amused by the reaction of Jessica when he paid the price of his purchase. He left the shop and headed to Magical Menagerie shop to buy some owl treats for Hedwig. He also bought a beautiful perch for his owl. He shrunk it and put it into his pocket with the owl treats. He walked down the alley and a shop caught his attention. It was called Medical Items. The shop was near the Knockturn Alley and opposite to Weasley twins' shop. He entered the shop and walked to the shopkeeper.

"I have problem with my eyesight. Do you know a potion or anything else that can correct my sight?" Harry asked. "I don't know a potion that will cure your eyes but I have magical lenses. Once put on, they will fuse with your corneas so they will not fall. They will automatically adjust your eyes. They will have standard charms like everlasting, waterproof, anti-summoning. If you want I can charm them to have different colors. If you have an Auror license I can also put the charm that will let you to see through objects like walls, invisibility cloaks and that sort of things."

"I want all the charms that you can place. I am not an Auror but if you put the last charm you talked about, I will pay well." Harry said. The man considered the proposition for a minute and than said "It will be expensive. Are you sure?"

"I am sure. You just name the price." The man started to work on the lenses. After 20 minutes he said that they were ready.

"When you put them, you will experience a great amount of pain. However, it will be very short. To activate the property of looking through the objects you just have to think. Now lad, I understand you are a young man from your voice. Do not use that quality for looking women. Ok? The price is 740 galleons."

"Of course sir." He said and paid the price. He took off his old glasses and put on the lenses. The pain shot him and he was just about to scream the pain subsided. He opened his eyes. His sight was blurry. He blinked a few times and now he can see clearly. He tried to change his eye color to red and looked at the mirror on his left. It changed immediately. He tried to look past the wall and he had a clear vision of the street. He thanked the man before left the shop without taking his glasses.

He was happy that he got rid off the glasses. They masked his brilliant green eyes. He wandered in Knockturn Alley till he came to a shop that sells second hand magical objects. Harry would buy a pensieve. They were expensive and hard to find. He was sure he can find one in this alley. He entered the shop.

"What do you want lad?" asked the bartender. "I want a pensieve. Don't tell me you don't have one because I know you have. Money is no problem. Now retrieve the item." Harry bellowed and tried to make his voice sound dangerous. The man believed his bluff and looked scared. He quickly went to the back at the shop to bring the pensieve. During that time Harry looked around the shop. A book caught his attention. He sensed a strong pulling from the book. He took the book from where it rested. There was a snake emblem on the cover. He opened the book and found that its pages were empty except for the small snake figure on the upper right corner of the page. He looked at the first page and saw the writings. He couldn't read it first. Then he looked at the snake figure on the page and concentrated on the figure. He looked at the writings again and now he was able to read it.

_This book is written by me, Salazar Slytherin. It contains potions, spells, rituals that I created. I never shared the knowledge in this book with anyone. You will see the other pages of the book are empty. It is because you have to give a wizard's oath for not to share anyone the knowledge in this book. After you give the oath the writings will appear. However, you will not be able to read the other pages if you doesn't the read the pages before it. I organize this because everything in the book has an order and if you skipped a part and do the next thing the consequences will not be nice._

_The book has three parts. They are rituals, potions and spells. You can start which section you want but the process is how I explained above. I advise you to start with rituals and continue with potions and lastly the spells. _

_Some of the works here are considered to be dark. However, you have to understand that magic is neutral. The intention behind it will determine whether it is dark or light. When you finish the three parts, you will recognize more blank pages. The reason of this is that this book is also my journal. When you finish learning rituals, potions and spells, you will be able to read my journal…_

Harry came out of his trance when the man shouted. "Lad, I haven't thought a muggle novel will be that interesting. I called you several times and at last you broke up reading it." Harry was surprised. 'A muggle book!' It had to be charmed so only who had parseltongue ability can read it. "Oh! It is really interesting. I also buy this book. How much in total?"

"2501 galleons. 2500 for the pensieve and a galleon for the book." said the man. Harry paid the man. He was eager to read Salazar's book. It would surely boost his powers. He went back to Diagon Alley. He went to the shop _Everything a House Needs. _There were tables, wardrobes, couches, chairs… Harry saw an icebox and bought it. He left the shop after paying 5000 galleons and headed to grocery.

"I want to buy meat and vegetables and I do not want to come here when my stock finishes every time." Harry said the bartender. "It is okay young man. Here, take this. It is a drop box. Make a list of what you want on a parchment and place it in the drop box. Tap it with your wand. It will appear in my box. Then I will put everything you need in my icebox and it will appear in yours. However, I need your icebox code and your signature in order to take money from your vault." Harry was surprised by the prospect. It was very practical. He took out his shrunk icebox and enlarged it. The man took the code and Harry shrunk it again and placed in his pocket. He then signed the paper to let the man take the money from his vault according to the bill.

Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was 7.45 pm. He went to take his robes from the shop. He entered and spotted Jessica. He headed towards her. Jessica recognized James/Harry when he entered the shop. She took out a shrunk bag. Harry asked "Is my order ready Jessica?"

"Yes, James. Your robes are in this bag. I shrunk them. Here. I hope you like my choices."

"I am sure I will like them. Don't worry." He said and took the bag. He just turned to leave, Jessica hold his arm. Harry turned around; found himself face to face with Jessica. She placed a small kiss on his lips under the hood and whispered "Owl me ok? Maybe we can eat sometime together huh?"

Harry totally shocked when she kissed him. He felt like his blood was on fire and boiling. His heart rate increased. He smiled and said in a low voice "Of course, I will owl you. How can I skip a chance to have a nice time with a gorgeous girl like you? Do I look so dumped? I am hurt." He said and Jessica broke into a fit of giggles. This time Harry kissed her briefly and left a dazed girl behind.

Harry had a difficulty to stop using his magical lenses on Jessica. He just stepped his foot outside of the shop, he spotted a certain potions professor. Snape was coming towards him. Harry panicked. 'Did he recognize me? How did he find me? Oh fuck!' he thought. He considered running but if Snape did not recognize him, he would surely notice when he began to run. He waited and Snape passed him without looking at him. Harry sighed; headed to Leaky Cauldron. He used his lenses to look for any Order members that could be under invisibility cloaks but found none.

After he finished his dinner he went to the muggle London. He took a cab to his home. He did not want to draw any attention to his robes. After paying 5 pounds to the driver he got out of the cab. He thought the address and the house appeared between numbers 2 and 4. He was about to open the door when Hedwig flied towards him. A letter was attached to her leg. He used a revealing charm on her in order to find out any tracking charm. He found none. Then he swept his surroundings with his eyes and found no Order members.

He opened the door and strolled to the living room. He took out the shrunk perch; enlarged it. Hedwig hooted excitedly about having a perch and landed on it. Harry gave her some owl treats he bought today. He again used a charm on the letter to find out whether it was a portkey or not. He found nothing unusual about it and took it from Hedwig.

"I missed you my girl. How have you been? This is our new home. I hope you like it." Harry said while stroking Hedwig's feathers. Hedwig hooted soothingly to express that she was happy. Harry than turned his attention to the letter. He unrolled it and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

Oooooo, cliffie! Who's it from? No one knows! Except me and ulk and whoever the hell else knows


End file.
